Outsiders Mob
The Outsiders was formed when a Whisker group split was joined by Moomins rovers in mid 2010. The group established well and quickly grew. McGee and Grubby have established dominance over the group. Dominant Pair When the group first formed McGee took female dominance. Then Moomins male Grubby joined and took male dominance. McGee was lost in September 2012 and Grubby was lost soon after. Marica and Ponyboy established dominance over the group. Current Members The Outsiders have 18 members as of March 2013. Marcia (VOTF004) Dominant Female Big Ben (VBRM005) Dominant Male Brain (VBRM023) Bimbo (VBRM024) Barky (VBRM027) Brad (VBRM031) Sherri (VOTF006) Harry VOTF008) Ron (VOTM009) Hermione (VOTF010) VOTM011 VOTM012 VOTF013 VOTM015 VOTF016 VOTF017 VOTP018 VOTP019 VOTP020 All Known Members A list of all meerkats born or joined the Outsiders. Grubby (VMMM056) Whitson (VMMM057) Malvin (VMMM058) Norris (VMMM061) Titus (VMMM062) McGee (VWF130) Moe (VWM142) Acorn (VWM148) Moi Moi (VWM149) Dizda (VWF152) Rafiki (VWF153) Sparkle (VWF154) Lizzy (VWF156) Ponyboy (VOTM001) Sodapop (VOTM002) Darrel (VOTM003) Marcia (VOTF004) Dallas (VOTM005) Sherri (VOTF006) Johnny (VOTM007) Matty (VOTM008) Brain (VOTM009) Scout (VOTF010) VOTP011 VOTM012 VOTF013 VOTM014 Big Ben (VBRM005) Brain (VBRM023) Bimbo (VBRM024) Barky (VBRM027) Brad (VBRM031) VOTM015 VOTF016 VOPF017 VOTP018 VOTP019 VOTP020 Rivals The Outsiders' main rivals are the Enigma Mob. The Voyager Mob formed near the Outsider's territory and are their new rivals. History September 2010: '''McGee, Moe, Acorn, Moi Moi, Dizda, Rafiki, Sparkle and Lizzy joined Grubby, Whitson, Malvin, Norris and Titus. McGee and Grubby became the dominant pair. '''October 2010: Whitson, Malvin, Norris and Titus went roving. One encounter with Cheetah and Hollyhock. November 2010: McGee was pregnant. Moe, Norris and Titus were roving. Two encounters with Gangsters. December 2010: 'McGee gave PonyBoy, Sodapop and Darrel. '''Janaury 2011: ' Moe went roving. One encounter with Voyager Mob 'February 2011: '''McGee aborted. Norris, Titus and Moe went roving. Two encounters with Voyager. '''March 2011:'Dizda was pregnant. Malvin, Titus and Moe went roving. 'April 2011: ' McGee was pregnant. Dizda aborted and was evicted. Whitson, Malvin, Norris and Titus left the group and formed the Warriors. '''May 2011: '''McGee gave birth to Marcia, Dallas, Sherri and Johnny. One encounter with Voyager. '''June 2011: Rafiki was pregnant. Moe, Acorn and Moi Moi left the group. July 2011: Rafiki aborted. August 2011: Moe and Acorn went roving. September 2011: '''McGee was pregnant. Rafiki and Sparkle were evicted.Three encounters with Voyager. '''October 2011: '''McGee gave birth to Harry, Ron and Hermione. '''November 2011: '''Sparkle was pregnant. Ponyboy went roving. '''December 2011: '''Sparkle lost her litter. McGee was pregnant. Dizda, Rifiki, Sparkle and Lizzy were evicted and left the group. '''Janaury 2012: '''McGee gave birth to VOTP011, VOTM012 and VOTF013 and VOTF014. '''February 2012: '''VOTP011 was predated. Ponyboy and Soda Pop went roving. '''March 2012: Grubby died of TB. VOTF014 was predated. Ponyboy became the dominant male. One encounter with Voyager. April 2012: '''McGee was pregnant. '''May 2012: '''McGee lost her litter. Ponyboy, Soda Pop and Dally went roving. '''June 2012: '''One encounter with Enigma. '''July 2012: '''McGee aborted. Two encounters with Enigma. '''August 2012: Ponyboy, Soda Pop, Dally, Dallas and Johnny went roving. Setpember 2012: McGee died. Marcia became the new dominant female. Ponyboy, Soda Pop, Dally and Johnny went roving. Big Ben, Brian, Bimbo, Barky and Brad joined the group. Ponyboy, Soda Pop, Dally, Dallas and Johnny went roving and were absent. Big Ben became the dominant male. October 2012: '''Marica was pregnant. Brain and Bimbo went roving. Two encounters with Enigma. '''November 2012: '''Sherri was pregnant. Marica aborted. '''December 2012: '''Sherri gave birth to VOTM015, VPOF016 and VOF017. '''Janaury 2013: '''Marica aborted but quickly got pregnant again. '''February 2013: '''Marica was pregnant. '''March 2013: Marica gave birth to VOTP018, VOTP019, VOTP020. Category:Meerkat Mobs